In a so-called three-point seat belt apparatus, a retractor is disposed on a lower portion of a pillar or the like, one side of a seat belt is wound onto a reel of the retractor, the seat belt is extended upwardly and is folded back by a deflection fitting disposed on an upper portion of the pillar, a portion after the fold of the seat belt is inserted into a tongue, and the other end of the seat belt is connected to a vehicle body (see, for example, Patent document 1).    Patent document 1: JP-A-2006-103633